keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Saya Kogatana
Saya Kogatana (小刀 沙弥, Kogatana Saya) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. the sixth ranked examinee, and a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Kogatana has shoulder length black hair with a hachimaki. Personality She is shown to be serious. She cares deeply about her friends, going as far to tell that she is filled with regret after failed to notice her friends' predicament. Plot Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they were arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Counters were coached by Inoue, while the In-Fighters, and Out-Fighters were coaced by the other active players. On the last day of trip, she was supposed to have a trial match with Usagi Tsukishita. However, Usagi challenged Nozomi Kaminashi instead, Kogatana questioned her regarding this matter.Chapter 61, page 8 Right after performing the trial matches, Kogatana and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Kogatana got her turn in the third group, along with Rin Rokudo, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Kogatana entered the match along with her teammates, facing against Suruga's third group representatives, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, and Maya Sakashiro, and Hikari Muromachi. She showed her impression towards the stage for the 3rd and final race, the castle.Chapter 78, pages 4-5 While Nozomi fought Maya, Nozomi guessed that Maya utilized Qigong, Kogatana explained a bit more about it.Chapter 79, page 4 When Rin and Kawai were cornered by the duo Midori and Muromachi, Kogatana sent Yokosugi flying to both Midori and Muromachi. As such, attention was diverted to Kogatana. Kogatana told her teammates that she was filled with regret after failed to notice their predicament. Midori was confused, while Muromachi answered that she could be one of Setouchi's remaining players. Kogatana began to introduce herself. Not impressed with Kogatana's introduction, Muromachi splitted from Midori and decided to attack her. However, Yokosugi warned Muromachi to stop. Kogatana prepared herself in an iaido stance, which made Muromachi confused. However, before Muromachi was able to reach her, Kogatana assaulted Muromachi with her technique, "Boob Strike".Chapter 81, pages 14-18 Kogatana managed to defeated Muromachi, and made her fell down to the Land, while Rin and Kawai managed to eliminate Midori. Later, along with her teammates, she wondered about Nozomi.Chapter 82, pages 1-5 A short time later, Nozomi was overwhelmed by Maya's alter ego, Kaya, who suddenly appeared. Kogatana then stepped between them, stating that she didn't want to interrupt Nozomi's fight, but Kaya was too dangerous. Kogatana tried to attack Kaya with her "Boob Strike". Kaya immediately countered Kogatana with her "Boob Grab". before slamming Kogatana to the ground. She was out of the fight, while her teammates continued their match.Chapter 83, pages 14-18 Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh "East-West War" competition. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Abilities Kogatana is ranked sixth among the Elite Class memebers. She is labeled as the Setouchi's second strongest counter type. Kogatana is capable of performing Iaido, thus she utilizes this to fight in Keijo. Breast-Drawing Secret Technique: Breast Drawn Sword (抜乳 秘技 乳抜刀): Kogatana's signature move. She uses Iaido with her breast. Kogatana draws out her breast to strike her opponents down. It's strong enough to take down Hikari Muromachi. However, Maya Sakashiro easily manages to counter this technique. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 2 *Nozomi and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. Quotes *"I'm deeply sorry. I was preoccupied with my opponent to the point where I've failed to notice your predicament. I'm filled with regret...!"Chapter 81, pages 15-16 *"My name is Saya Kogatana. My hobby is Iaido. My specialty is Iaido. I also dabble in fencing. I've been awarded the title of Setouchi's Second Strongest Counter Type." Trivia *Her name is derived from 小 (ko, "small, little") and 刀 (katana, "sword, blade"). Kogatana (小刀) itself means knife, or short sword. Although written with different styles, Saya is the Japanese term for a "scabbard". References Navigation Category:Elite Class Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female